Concerns about environmental pollution and fossil fuel depletion have led to urgent demand for alternative clean energy solutions. The hydrogen fuel cell, for example, the proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), is one potential energy conversion system for future automobiles and stationary applications. The reaction in a PEMFC involves hydrogen molecules splitting into hydrogen ions and electrons at the anode, while protons re-combine with oxygen and electrons to form water and release heat at the cathode. A fuel cell can be very complicated and delicate due to the specific requirements of high power output (fast reaction and dynamics), longevity, and economical effectiveness. Generally, a proton exchange membrane (PEM) is used as a proton conductor in a PEMFC. A catalyst layer (CL) containing, for example, platinum and/or platinum alloy is used to catalyze the electrode reactions. A gas diffusion medium, which may include a microporous layer (MPL) and a carbon fiber based gas diffusion layer (GDL), is used to transport reactant gases and electrons as well as remove product water and heat. In addition, a flow field plate is generally used to distribute the reactant gas.